


Lady of the House

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunning Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Harry, Plans, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Realization, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Reading the Potter and Black Family Grimoire, Harry Potter realizes that he needed the best witch as a life partner.So, with advice from his ancestors and careful planning, he wins the heart of the best witch in Britain because a Black always gets the best and a Potter always marries the most loyal.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Galore [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Lady of the House

**Lady of the House**

by: tweety-src-clt9

_The Potter Grimoire_

Harry Potter couldn’t believe that the goblins forgave him for the whole fiasco their little trio was forced to do just to steal that stupid Horcrux. In fact, as he stood there, waiting for the Potter family Vault to open for him, he still couldn’t believe his luck. Maybe with Voldemort’s death, life would be so much better for him now. _Maybe,_ he sent a silent prayer to whatever higher power was out there. 

As the door opened, he remembered his account manager’s advice. _Find the Potter Grimoire first,_ he reminded himself as he gasped at the large stash of galleons and the even larger stack of books and scrolls. 

“If only Hermione could see this,” he muttered as he thought about his best friend. Hermione had immediately departed for Australia as soon as the funerals were over. He wanted to come with her but she insisted that she needed to retrieve her parents alone. Given that her parents might blame him for what their daughter did, he reckoned Hermione was right. He just couldn’t help feeling worried about her though. The last seven years had been utterly cruel to him but Hermione Granger was the shining light that guided him in the darkness. So, now that he was at a shocking twist again, he just wished she was here to calm him down. _Not that Hermione could have entered this vault though,_ he mused as he recalled his account manager’s words. His trust vault, the one he had been using to finance his studies, could be accessed by any adult he trusted with the key. However, his family vault could only be entered by a member of the Potter family, be it by blood or marriage. 

He sighed. His life would even be crazier now that he was some sort of Lord. While the wizarding lordships were not related to the muggle peerage, _thank Merlin,_ as Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, he had a seat at the Wizengamot. While he didn’t care about this nonsense, he reckoned he should make good use of his seat to vote for laws that will change Wizarding Britain. _That way, future Dark Lords wouldn’t have it as easy as old Voldy,_ he thought bitterly. 

As if his family magic was calling out to him, he found it. The Potter Grimoire was placed right at a tableau in a hidden corner of the vault. Remembering the instructions once again, he placed his right palm on the cover and let his magic be deemed worthy. 

When it opened, he grinned. Generations and generations of Potters have chronicled their history in this book. This book proved he wasn’t alone in the world. He had a family once. And now, it was up to him to secure the future generation of Potters. 

He read the contents of the first page. 

_The best advice any Potter should always follow is this:_

_Verus amor esse peitatem_

_True love is about loyalty, trust, courage, and unwavering faith._

_Potters see beyond the physical and love ‘til death._

_Never be blinded by beauty and empty promises._

_Beauty fades but loyalty never dies._

_Let your magic guide you to true love and happiness._

_Seek not wealth but stability._

_Seek not beauty but courage._

_Seek not knowledge but wisdom._

_As the House of Gryffindor merges with the House of Potter, let it be known that a Potter’s secret to happiness is finding a life mate in their youth that will grow with them, age with them, and die with their hearts ever loyal and true._

_Aeddan Potter and Aeres Potter nee Gryffindor_

Harry ran his fingertips on the signatures - Aeddan Potter and Aeres Gryffindor. The House of Gryffindor was absorbed into the House of Potter. _Amazing,_ he thought. 

_Potters see beyond the physical and love ‘til death,_ he thought about that statement and winced. 

“Maybe I was adopted,” he chuckled as he thought about his silly pinning over Cho Chang in his fourth and fifth year. Yes, Cho’s exotic beauty was indeed stunning. But then, Cho was also one of Luna’s fiercest bullies despite the blonde Ravenclaw being too nice and innocent. 

The next girl he thought about was Ginny Weasley, his second (or was it first?) girlfriend. They had only been together for three at most, he didn’t really remember now. Their relationship was mostly snogging and nothing more. And then, he remembered that Ginny actually thought he wouldn't be happy if he didn’t kill Voldemort or some such nonsense like that. _I’m an idiot! Even at being a Potter, I suck._

He carefully placed the Potter Grimoire in a backpack that Hermione enchanted for him before she left Britain. He needed to find a portrait of his parents if it existed and then move on to his other family vault, the one that belonged to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. 

He shivered at the thought of what atrocious advice and histories he would be reading in the Black Family Grimoire. With the Blacks being avid pureblood supremacists, except for Sirius, he didn’t even want to read the Grimoire but he had no choice. As the new Lord Black, he had to understand the Black’s family history too. 

* * *

_The Weasley Family_

Harry was sitting at the dinner table of the Burrow observing the Weasleys' interactions. While he was grateful for all the Weasleys’ help, he just couldn’t help but feel paranoid. Briefly reading the Black Family Grimoire, he remembered something about never easily trusting anyone because things are usually not what they appear. Come to think about it, the whole meeting Ron and his family at King’s Cross seemed rather strange. Molly Weasley and her family had been to Platform 9 and ¾ for many times before that fateful day, he was certain of that. If that were the case though, why did Molly have to yell in a place full of Muggles about where to find the platform that will lead them to the Hogwarts’ Express? _Odd… Maybe it was at Dumbledore’s request,_ he mused. Since the old wizard seemed to desire full control of his life, it was a definite possibility that it was orchestrated for him to be closer to the Weasleys. 

If that were the case, and he heeded the Black Family’s overly cynical point of view, then he shouldn’t fully trust the Weasleys. _I should investigate this more,_ he thought as he let his eyes wander across the dinner table. 

“Mate! Rita Skeeter came by earlier this morning but you were gone. Anyway, she be back tomorrow to interview us on our victory over Voldemort. Isn’t that brilliant?” Ron turned to him briefly before greedily devouring the chicken leg again. 

“I’m not interested in any interviews,” he tried to hide his anger but he knew that his magical aura was flaring. His magic had been more potent ever since that Horcrux in his scar was gone and he had some decent sleep.

“But Harry! You should go to the interview. You owe it to your fans to tell them what happened. Besides, I already picked out what I was going to wear for our date after that,” Ginny gave him a sultry look. 

“I’m not doing any interviews!” his tone was harder this time. 

“But Harry dear - “ Molly Weasley intervened she halted when Harry stood from his seat. 

“Again, I am not doing any interviews. I am sorry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can I talk to you in private,” he said as respectfully as possible. Ron frowned at him but eventually focused on his mouthfuls of food again. Ginny, on the other hand, had a hopeful glint in her eyes. _Merlin! What was I thinking? She’s just and always will be a fangirl after my fame. Maybe she’s even thinking I’m asking her parents for her hand in marriage or something,_ he fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Of course, Harry,” Mr. Weasley stood from his seat and Mrs. Weasley followed. The couple led him to their small family room and Harry casted a muffliato spell to keep their conversation private. 

“Sir, ma’am, I am forever grateful for all that your family has done for me through the years. However, I believe that I should not trespass on your hospitality any longer. I have a duty to my godson that I could no longer ignore. I mustn’t stay here any longer,” he said cordially. 

“But Harry, you’re too young to take care of - “ Mrs. Weasley responded first but Mr. Weasley cut her off. 

“I understand, Harry. While you will always have a place here at the Burrow, I know that you have a duty to your godson. A very admirable trait for one so young to not turn back on responsibility,” Mr. Weasley said with an understanding smile. 

“What about Ginny - “ Mrs. Weasley said again. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I respect your family very much so I want to be honest. What I had with Ginny was a fleeting fancy in my sixth year. I have changed too much, the war has altered me so much that I can truly say I am not the same person. I cannot offer Ginny anything at the moment. I am not ready for any relationship,” Harry said as he added in his mind, “ _nor will I ever be if the girl in question is Ginny.”_

“Oh, Harry! I’m sure Ginny can wait for - “

“Mrs. Weasley, it is not fair for Ginny to wait for a man who is broken. I don’t want her to wait for me,” he insisted. 

Molly Weasley sighed and then she said, “I understand. But do tell her that. I don’t want my Ginny to suffer a broken heart.” 

“Of course,” Harry nodded and then canceled the muffliato charm. 

“I shall be leaving the Burrow tonight so I can be with Teddy. Before that, can you please call Ginny, Mr. Weasley,” he said. The older man only nodded before heading back to the kitchens. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Weasley - “ before he could finish, he was wrapped in a tight hug. 

“It’s alright, Harry. I understand. While I always wanted you for my Ginny, I only truly wished for your happiness. You are like a son to me after all,” Molly smiled as she pulled away. “Now, don’t be a stranger and do visit when you have the time,” she lovingly patted his cheek and Harry smiled. Molly Weasley may be a smothering mother hen but she truly did care for him. 

Molly returned to the kitchen and this time, Ginny walked towards him. He internally winced at the eager and smug look on her face. It’s as if she was certain he would ask her to marry her or something. _Merlin! Something was SERIOUSLY wrong with me during my sixth year._ Since he expected Ginny’s reaction, he discreetly casted another wandless muffliato charm. 

“Yes, Harry. You called for me?” she said in a husky voice as she seductively moved closer to him but he backed away. 

“I just wanted to talk to you before I leave the Burrow, Ginny.” 

“You what?!” she exclaimed. 

“I have to take care of Teddy,” he explained. 

“You’re too young for that! Besides, his grandmother will care for him,” she insisted. 

“No! I must honor Tonks and Remus’ wishes.”

“But Harry what about us?” she fluttered her eyelashes. 

“There’s no us, Ginny. We broke up in our sixth year - “

“We kissed at _Phlegm_ and Bill’s wedding! We kissed at the Battle of Hogwarts!” she hissed, her wand now in hand. 

“It was a spur of the moment thing. I have changed so much,” he said in all seriousness. 

“I’ll wait for you to get your head out of your moody arse!” she insisted, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, Ginny. It’s over.”

“But - but! We’re perfect for each other!” 

“No. We’re not. You deserve someone better.”

“I don’t want someone else. There’s no one better than you!” she wailed. 

“How can you say there’s no one better than me, Ginny?” 

“You’re Harry Potter! Savior of the - “

“You don’t me, Ginny. You don’t see me as just Harry. And for that, I know that we will never truly work out together. I am sorry.” 

“You arsehole!” she yelled at him and nonverbally casted a curse in his direction which he easily blocked with a wave of his hand. 

“I’m warning you, Gin. It’s over and I know you’re angry but never hex me. Do you understand?” he glared at his ex-girlfriend. 

“Crystal,” she said sarcastically. 

“Goodbye, Gin.” 

“You’ll regret this! I can have any wizard I want!” she smirked. 

“Well then, good for those wizards,” he chuckled as he walked away. 

* * *

_The Black Grimoire_

Since it was nighttime when he left the Burrow, he decided to stay at a muggle hotel for one night. He would visit Teddy and Andy tomorrow. He needed time for himself so he could think and plan for his next steps. He had a lot of responsibilities now. He had a future to plan, two families to head, and he had Teddy to care for. The war may be over but it was time to grow up. 

Lounging in his bed, he flipped through the pages of the Black Family Grimoire. It was full of dark shit that he didn’t care about until he saw something interesting. It described the role and responsibilities of the Lady Black. 

_Interesting,_ he thought as he read the page. Unlike the Potter family who married for love and loyalty, the Blacks married for prestige and status. So, the Lady Black should be a powerful witch because she was expected to carry the bloodline. Witches of power, brilliance, and talent were a boon to a magical house. There was then some theory saying that a wizarding child inherits the majority of their mother’s power. So, the Lady Black should always be a formidable and powerful witch from a Pureblood ancestry.

“Pansy Parkinson is a pureblood but that witch can’t hold a candle to Hermione in power and brilliance,” he snorted. _Pureblood bigots,_ he thought. 

_My mum must have been very powerful indeed if she was able to save me from Voldemort with her sacrifice. Since I’m not that bad of a wizard, my mum must have been awesome,”_ he grinned as he glanced heavenward as if thanking his mum wherever she may be. 

He then read some more until he found some ancient ritual that will end a magical house so it could be merged with another. Upon reading the requirements of the ritual, he thought that it should be easy enough. 

For the ritual to merge magical houses, he only needed to be a virgin, find an heirloom from both houses he wanted to merge, and then bind himself through sex magic with his virgin bride. _It doesn’t sound so hard,_ he mused. 

“Well, Sirius, wherever you are, I will honor your legacy but altering the House of Black forever. The House of Black shall die with you, Sirius, as I will merge it into the House of Potter. The ultimate prank and revenge to your family of pureblood bigots,” he solemnly promised. 

With that promise firmly in his heart, he thought of his next dilemma. 

_Where do I find a powerful, brilliant, loyal, and virgin bride?_

Harry wanted to honor both the Potter and Black legacy by selecting the best possible bride. If he wanted a happy and peaceful life, he knew that marrying an airhead fangirl was out of the question. Also, he needed someone brilliant who could help him maximize the power of his Wizengamot seat. He needed an equal, a partner for life. Someone who truly cared about him and not just his fame or money. 

As he thought about his ideal virgin bride, he smirked. 

He may have been a blind idiot for the last seven years, but he wasn’t blind anymore. 

The perfect Lady Potter-Black had been with him all along. 

Suddenly, he was worried. He could not allow _his_ lady to find someone else. 

“Kreacher!” he called out. 

A minute later, he heard a very quiet pop. “Master Harry be calling Kreacher,” his old grumpy elf appeared, the Slytherin locket still around his neck. 

“Hello, Kreacher. How are you?” he grinned. 

“Master be kind for asking about Kreacher.”

“Are you busy?”

“Kreacher never too busy to serve master,” the elf bowed. 

“Great! I have one task for you.” 

“Anything, master.”

“I need you to find Hermione Granger for me and then, here’s the important bit. Make sure that no other man who is romantically interested in her will be able to come near her. Don’t make it obvious, Hermione’s too smart for that, but make it like a confundus charm. Any man who finds her attractive will be compelled to walk away from her or something like that. Do respect Hermione’s privacy, Kreacher, and you can’t bewitch her or anything like that. Just do whatever it takes to discourage gits from approaching her, in the safest possible way. This means you can’t hurt anyone,” Harry explained. 

“As master commands, so shall Kreacher protect future Mistress from slimy gits,” Kreacher bowed once more before popping away. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I need the best bride and no one else is better than you. Besides, I will give you all the books you want and support you when you run for Minister of Magic. I will treat you like a queen, and will never treat you like Ron does,” he grinned.

He resumed flipping through pages of the Black grimoire looking for courting rituals, or any pureblood betrothal nonsense. Since he wanted Hermione to be treated as an equal to any pureblood, he wanted to show the rest of the wizarding world that he would woo her in the most noble of ways. Besides, with the merging of the Potter and Black fortunes, Hermione would be the Lady of the wealthiest magical house in Britain. So, he needed to court her like a crown prince wooing his future queen. Hermione was the key to his happiness and the foundation of his family’s legacy as the mother of his future children. Since finding the right Lady for a magical house was the most important decision for an incumbent Lord, he needed to pull out all the stops to win his best friend’s heart. 

Hermione Granger had always been his. 

She just didn’t know it yet. 

* * *

_ Four Months Later… _

“Oooh! Looks like it’s gonna be another Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday,” Hermione Granger, heard one of the pretty Ravenclaws said with a giggle. The Head Girl could only roll her eyes. What was it with Hogsmeade trips that made even the clever girls act all giggly? It was just a quaint village, why did girls have to get all silly over Hogsmeade? _So annoying,_ she thought as headed for the bathroom. 

Hermione was about to exit her cubicle so she could return to the library when she heard her name being mentioned. Casting a disillusionment charm on herself, she listened on. 

“Really pathetic, right? I mean come on! This is our bloody eighth year at Hogwarts! Lo and behold, Hermione “bookworm” Granger still cannot find a bloody bloke to ask her out to Hogsmeade,” Parvati giggled. 

“I know, right? I mean come on! Who would date that girl anyway? She’s such a frumpy, frizzy-haired, boring, goody-goody,” Lavender agreed. 

“Too true! Hasn’t she ever heard of glamor charms or even hair potions? Urgh!”, the Indian witch exclaimed.

“At least she’s smart though. That’s the only thing going for her,” the blonde Gryffindor added. 

“Isn’t it pathetic though, Lav? Harry Potter is forced to go to Hogsmeade with the bookworm all the bloody time because she just can’t find a bloke interested in her.”

“It’s so sad. Hermione will probably die an old maid virgin but then again, she’s so stuck-up and swotty that she wouldn’t care.”

“If we can only get her out the way, then I can make a move on Harry,” Parvati sighed. 

“Totally! Now that Ginny “the ginger bitch” Weasley is chasing other wizards, Harry Potter is fair game,” Lavender smirked. 

“Maybe we can drop a potion to make the bookworm ill on Hogsmeade weekend? That way, Harry is free and you can snog your Won-won,” Parvati winked. 

“Brilliant plan! Let’s go find a potions nerd to make a mild illness potion for us and then we can pick outfits,” the blonde suggested. 

“Just think! If our plan succeeds and Harry Potter falls in love with me, I will be the next Lady Potter,” Parvati swooned. 

“Yeah… But how do you plan to ensnare the Boy Wonder?” Lavender whispered conspiratorially. 

“Blow jobs and a shag will do the trick. Harry Potter should be easy to seduce given he’s a virgin. That bitch Ginny may brag all she wants but I know she hasn’t fucked him. He’s too jumpy around girls so surely he’s still a virgin,” Parvati shrugged. 

“Well then, let’s get ready and practice our hair and makeup,” and with that Lavender and Parvati exited the bathroom not knowing that a disillusioned Hermione Granger heard everything they said. 

As tears fell down her cheeks, Hermione promised to herself that she would show those bitches that she wasn’t a frumpy ugly bookworm. 

* * *

_ Hogsmeade Weekend, Saturday Morning at the Great Hall…  _

_Alright, Hermione. You can do this. Just walk out there. Pretend like nothing’s wrong and show those bitches that you’re not frumpy and ugly,_ Hermione thought to herself as a form of a pep talk. Taking one deep breath, she removed her cloak, stuffed it in her enchanted purse, and opened the door to the Great Hall. 

Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table acting like it was just a normal day. In truth, it was so far from normal. She was wearing a sundress with thin spaghetti straps that ended a couple of inches above her knees. The bodice was a bit fitted, hinting at a bit of cleavage, with the skirt flowing around her. She paired the dress with wedge sandals and her hair was falling in soft lush curls using a spell Fleur taught her. Since she had spent nearly three months in Australia, her skin was tanned all over from the beach outings she had with her parents. In short, Hogwarts was shocked that Hermione “bookworm” Granger actually had long legs and perfectly tanned skin. She was never a flashy girl but she did know when to dress for an occasion. This Hogsmeade trip was not a special occasion but this was her revenge on Lavender and Parvati. Besides, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. 

“Damn! Is that Hermione Granger?” she heard a bloke whisper as she passed by but she didn’t care. She had been used to this kind of staring when she was in Australia but nothing ever came out of it. Blokes just stared but they never approached her which wasn’t a problem at all. She had no time to date after all. 

Hermione smirked when she saw Lavender and Parvati’s stunned reactions. She briefly stopped by their seats and greeted them cheerfully, “Hi, Lavender. Hello, Parvati.” The two bitches were gobsmacked and never gave any reply as she continued to walk on as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. 

As the whispers and the leers followed her every step, Hermione felt anxious but she continued acting nonchalantly. Finally, she reached Harry and Ron. 

“Hemione! What are you wearing?” Harry frowned. 

“Good morning, Harry, Ronald,” she greeted cheerfully. Ron remained silent, his fork in the air as his eyes were drawn to her cleavage. Hermione wanted to hex him but she stopped herself. Ron could look as long as he wouldn’t try anything. If he even attempted to touch her, then all bets were off. She would hex his bollocks off. 

“Pleasant day isn’t it?” she smiled at Harry who was busy glaring at something. 

As Hermione ate her breakfast, she tried to ignore the stares focused on her. When Ron’s elbow touched his plate that the oil from his bacon drenched his shirt, Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. There was even some drool on the corner of Ron’s lip as his eyes were drawn to her cleavage. _Bastard!_ It was ironic that Ron insisted they should just be friends after their awkward kiss saying that they were better off as friends so he could chase “hotter girls”. Now, he was literally drooling over her. _Disgusting perv!_

Hermione was shocked when she heard something bang on the table. Turning to Harry, she was stunned. He banged his closed fist on the table and glared at Ron and every other wizard staring at her. 

“Hermione, for the love of Merlin, please stand up,” his voice seemed calm but she could feel his magic rippling against his skin. His aura was literally flaring. Sighing, she followed his command. It would not end well if Harry’s magic would lose control for it would be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow. 

“Fine,” she muttered. To her surprise, Harry removed his invisibility cloak from his pocket and wrapped it around her. 

“Harry! What are you doing?” she protested. 

“You can stay under the cloak or I’ll carry you out of here,” he replied. 

“Who gave you the - “

“Hermione, please. These _wizards_ are looking at you like you’re a piece of meat. I don’t want you disrespected like that,” his voice was pleading. 

“Fine,” she muttered. Harry wrapped an arm around her invisible body as he led her away from the Great Hall.

“Oi! Where are you going with her?” Ron exclaimed, crumbs on the side of his mouth as he pointed his fork angrily at Harry. 

“Not for you!” Harry hissed. 

“How dare you, Potter! Hermione - “ Ron yelled but was magically silenced by Harry’s magic. 

“Again, Hermione’s not for you, Weasley. All of you pervy gits with your disgusting leers, SHE IS NOT FOR YOU!” The raw magic from the wizard who defeated Voldemort reverberated around the Great Hall. Every wizard who leered at Hermione Granger gulped. The message was clearly received. 

Ginny Weasley was fuming mad as she strode from her seat trying to grab Harry’s arm when an invisible wall forced her to a stop. Harry turned to her and she gulped. “I swear to Merlin, Ginevra, get the hell away from me. We’re over and I don’t want you. Don’t come near me ever again. And if I hear you talk badly about my lady - “

“What lady?” an invisible Hermione interrupted. 

“I’ll explain later, love,” Harry replied calmly. 

“Love? What are you - “

“I’m so sorry, Hermione. I was supposed to give you my first courting overture today but then these leering gits spoiled the mood,” he sighed. 

“Courting Overture?!” Hermione was confused. 

“I want to marry you someday,” he said in all seriousness and the Great Hall was stunned into silence. Witches’ hearts were broken and the wizards swore to never look at Hermione again. 

“Good, Merlin! This must be some crazy dream,” Hermione muttered. 

“You better calm down, Mr. Potter!” The headmistress called out. She was afraid of the magical outburst that could happen should Harry Potter lose his temper. 

“Just one last thing, Professor,” he said respectfully and the stern headmistress nodded. 

“Any of you witches who talk badly about Hermione, especially if you are the two girls who made her cry a few days ago, this is your last warning,” and with that Harry Potter led Hermione Granger away from the Great Hall. 

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil fainted in fear. They would never speak badly about the future Lady Potter ever again. 

At dinner, a much calmer Harry Potter finally pushed through with his plan to give his future lady his first courting overture. He gave Hermione Granger an ancient tome handwritten by Godric Gryffindor himself. Since he was a descendant of Gryffindor, it didn’t cost him anything. Hermione being a bookworm happily accepted his gift on the condition that they exclusively date for a year and that he gained straight Os for his NEWTS. Let’s just say that Harry Potter once again proved that he could do anything with the right motivation. 

* * *

_ Twenty Years Later…  _

Lavender Brown was almost finished with cooking dinner so she yelled, “Holly! Dinner’s almost ready!” 

“Coming, mum!” her daughter replied from the small living room of their one-bedroom flat. 

When she was setting the table, Holly joined her mum. 

“What’s that you’re holding, sweetie?” 

“This week’s issue of _Witch Weekly,_ mum. It’s got my idol on the cover! Look!” Holly excitedly pointed to the glossy cover page. 

There, in the center of the magazine, was the newly elected Minister for Magic, Hermione Potter-Black. The feature article on Hermione was labeled as _The Lady of the House: Inside the Life and Thoughts of the Youngest and Sexiest Minister for Magic._ Indeed, the magazine was right. At forty years old, the Lady Potter-Black was one of the most beautiful witches in Britain. She always had the most stylish clothes, her skin glowing, and she just radiated so much kindness. It also helped that her chocolate brown eyes always seemed to sparkle with happiness. 

“Someday, I want to be just like Lady Potter-Black, mum. She’s so smart, strong, and kind. She fights for the rights of the oppressed. She is a gamechanger. She writes great books…” Holly blabbered on and on why she adored Hermione Potter-Black so much and Lavender internally grumbled bitterly. 

Hermione Granger got everything in the end - the career, the hot loyal husband, wealth, awards, name it and she’s got it. What’s left for Lavender Brown? A meager job caring for a daughter born out of wedlock. The worst part, her daughter idolized Hermione very much.

Life was so unfair. Hermione already got the smarts, why couldn’t she give other women a chance? 

“I shared a dorm with the Lady Potter-Black, you know,” Lavender told her daughter.

“Really? What was she like?” her daughter asked eagerly.

“Well, she was brilliant. Super smart! She always had Harry Potter, her then best friend, following her around like a lost puppy,” Lavender chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t blame Lord Potter-Black. Lady Hermione is beautiful!” Holly sighed wistfully as she looked at a picture of Harry and Hermione in the magazine’s feature story. 

“You know what I learned from Lady Potter-Black, Holly?” 

“Yeah, mum?”

“Inner beauty is more important than anything else. She always helped others and treated them well even if she was often bullied. And I think, in the end, that’s what made her special. Lord Potter-Black saw her inner beauty and that is something that never fades,” Lavender smiled. 

“When I grow up, I wanna be just like Lady Hermione, mummy!” Holly grinned. 

“I’m sure you will, sweetie. I’m sure you will,” Lavender smiled back. _I hope you do be like Hermione, my dearest, because if you do, then you’ll be the luckiest witch in Britain._

"Mum? When is Auntie Pav coming to visit?" 

"She'll be by this weekend, dear. You know that's her only free time since the Hog's Head is always busy," _she replied. Again proof that being a bitch brings bad karma,_ she sighed as she thought of Parvati's job as a waitress at the Hog's Head with shady wizards ogling her all the time. Karma was truly a bitch!

* * *

Harry Potter watched his gorgeous wife who was sleeping soundly against his chest. She made the cutest snoring sounds and her hair was all wild. This wonderful woman had been with him right from the start. The little girl who barged into their compartment looking for Neville’s toad who became his best friend, his savior, his light in the darkness. The Potter and Black Grimoire were absolutely right. He needed a loyal partner who would stand by him. On the other hand, he needed an elegant and classy lady who will set a good example for his children. To this day, Hermione never knew that Kreacher charmed all blokes who were interested in her to just stare and walk away when she was in Australia with her parents. When they were in Hogwarts, no bloke approached her because he would glare at them. In a way, he removed all of his competition without Hermione knowing but she was worth it. 

He had everything he could have ever wanted. The Black family magic was absorbed into the Potter family magic while still maintaining separate voting blocks at the Wizengamot. His godson Teddy grew up into a fine young man, a perfect blend of Remus and Tonks. He had five crazy, cheeky, brilliant, and powerful children. Lastly, he had the love of a loyal woman who looked bloody gorgeous that he was the envy of most men.

“I love you, Hermione,” he whispered as he twirled a ringlet of her hair on his finger. 

“Hmmm… Harry?” her eyes fluttered open. 

“I’m sorry, love. Did I wake you?”

“A lil bit,” she yawned. 

“Go back to sleep,” he pecked her on the lips.

“Why do you always look at me like you know something that I don’t?” she asked sleepily. 

“Just thanking my lucky stars that I found you, love,” he replied and she chuckled.

“Love you, Harry,” and with that Hermione was asleep again.

Harry closed his eyes, a smug smirk playing on his lips. If he didn’t read the Potter and Black Grimoire, who knew what would have happened in his life? Maybe he was married to fangirl Ginny and Ron would have ended up with _his_ Hermione. As the thought crossed his mind, he held Hermione closer to him. Hermione was his. Twenty years may have passed but Ron still never got over Hermione. _Sucker!_

 _With the right strategy and planning, the Lord Black always marries the catch of the wizarding world,_ the Black Grimoire said on the page about courtships. 

Harry smirked. Indeed, the grimoire was right. With planning and strategy, Hermione became the lady of his house. All was well. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a prompt I saw on Harmony & Co. 
> 
> I always wanted to write a very Cunning Harry. I hope I did it justice!
> 
> For readers of my works in progress, sorry for the no updates thing lately. I'm writing for magazines now too.  
> Anyway, stay safe and I appreciate your continued support.


End file.
